Hetalia Holiday Pack! UsUk Style
by LegendOfGalaga
Summary: this is a few things that have secretly (or not-so-secretly) happened between England and America during the joy (or dread) of the Holiday Season. each chapter is a different story
1. Thanksgiving Day

It is Thanksgiving. England is, as usual during this time of year, at America's place. America is just kicking back while he is doing all of the cooking preparations, which, he has to admit, is pissing him off quite a bit. Why is that git so lazy? Why can't he make his own food? Then the timer dinged. "Is it done?" America asked with a yawn. England has had enough. He turned around and snapped. "Why don't you come over here and check on your own bloody fucking food for once, you ungrateful arse!" he screamed. Then knew by the look on America's face that he said the wrong thing."I-I…I am so sorry, Ar-t-t-ie…I didn't know that th-that is how you f-felt…" America said. Then England just looked pleadingly at America and apologized a thousand times over for how he acted. "You know, though, I am getting a little fed up cooking your food. Sorry, but I speak the truth." England said. "Oh really? Then why are you wearing the shirt you stole from me two years ago while you are cooking?" America asked with a smug grin. Caught. Arthur couldn't stop the red-faced, mumbling mess he was. America just laughed. Then while England was making the mashed potatoes, America went over to the other side of the counter and put his face scarily close to the other boy's. England looked up, and instantly there was bloodflow to his cheeks. "Al-Alfred…" he whispered. "Shut up. We both know you're a terrible cook. You only came over here to spend time with me. Your outfit choice says all." America said, grinning like a fool. And there goes Arthur the tomato-for-a-face who just cannot string words together. "W-well…you still have my class ring you stole four Christmases ago!" he yelled, face a bright red. Now it was America's turn to blush a bit. Then they both realized that the distance between their faces hadn't grown any, and they both leaned in at the same time. "I-I love you, Artie. Just please stop trying to cook for me. Watch how it is done, please." America said. "Coming from the person who eats McDonald's practically every day of the week" England said rolling his eyes. "Also…love you, too." he added in as a quick mumble. America seemed amused. "What was that? I didn't hear you." he said with a devilish grin. "I said love you too…git." Arthur replied, face flashing pink.


	2. It's Christmas Time

It was Christmas time and the party was at America's place, which, of course, is not very uncommon. Everybody came to the party. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except for a certain British man by the name of Arthur Kirkland. Him and Roderich Edelstein were just making small talk, but to tell the truth, they were both bored to their wits ends. Arthur zoned out staring at a gorgeous man by the name of Alfred F. Jones, who was doing particularly well with the ladies tonight. "It wouldn't surprise me if he's drunk…" he thought out loud. "You know, if you want to talk to him, he is right there, stupid. I have seen you staring all night. You might as well be drilling holes into him with your eyes. Not to mention I've seen a few glances casted your way as well. He may look okay, but why do you think he got drunk to begin with?" Roderich said. The guy has a point. Arthur got up with a "I'm-warning-you-if-this-does-not-work-out-you-will-die" look towards Roderich who whispered "bite me" in return and walked over towards Alfred and the ladies he would more likely than not be fucking tonight. "Hey bitch, can you can it for a minute? I gotta go talk to this guy." Alfred said, then got up with a beer in his hand and an evil smile plastered on his face. This was kind of creepy for Alfred…whatever it was had to have been pretty bad for him of all people to get this drunk. This was serious talk time. Arthur had to prepare himself, because when he is very drunk, Alfred can be a whole new level of a douche. "Listen." Arthur said knocking the can out of the other boy's hand. Alfred hissed and glared at him. God, it is hard to have him do this. He grabbed his shoulders. "You will have no more drinks tonight." Arthur clarified. Alfred then slapped him across the face, knocking him to the floor. He looked up speechless and wide-eyed. What the hell has forced Alfred to drink that much? "You are not gonna tell me how much to fucking drink at my own party. You got it, you loser?!" Alfred screamed at him. Arthur's eyes opened wider. So he really is just a complete nuisance to him? "Well, you have anything to say? Or is that how much of a pussy you really are, Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred screamed. This was something having to do with him. Arthur mumbled something while fighting back tears, then kissed Alfred. As soon as he did, he felt something shift in the other boy. A lot like the newfound feeling of a spoiled child finally getting something they were denied. Then he opened his eyes to see the kind, child-like eyes of Alfred, not the hostile ones of the drunken monster created by alcohol. Then Alfred immediately looked at Arthur's cheek and his eyes widened in shock. "OH MY GOD, ARTHUR, DID I…" Alfred began yelling. "Now, now. It is okay." he interrupted. Then Alfred's eyes brimmed with tears. "I just fucking hit you across the face and you don't even care about it or want to get back at me." Alfred yelled. "That is correct. You can hurt me as much as you'd like, yet I would never mind." he softly whispered. Alfred was apologizing over and over again, and as soon as the alcohol got to him he passed out with his head in Arthur's lap.

_author's note: i thought it would be an interesting twist to have America be the drunk one for once. hope you liked it xP_


	3. The Real Fireworks of the New Year

England was at America's house. It was the day after Christmas and they had to begin preparations for the huge Fireworks Spectacular on New Years Day. "You know, Artie, I really appreciate it, dude!" America said. "No need to thank me." England said. "This year is gonna be bad-ass! We made fireworks that have the flags of every country!" America yelled. England nodded in agreement. "This is going to be quite swell…" he whispered. America looked over at England. "What's wrong, Artie?" America asked. To be honest, it got him whenever Alfred called him that. "Nothing at all." he said with a smile. It was mid-afternoon and England was asleep on America's couch while America lay sprawled out on the floor. Then the worst happened. "O-oh…wait…is that…OH MY GOD! England, wake up! It's raining outside and we forgot to put the fireworks in the garage." America yelled very worried. England couldn't do anything but sit there in shock. All of Alfred's work is gone. They had checked when they got out there, and the damage had already been done. America just stared at them bewildered with tears in his eyes. "America, it is going to be…" England said then got cut off. "I'm fine, Arthur." America turned around and said with a shaky voice. Okay, it is always 'Artie', never 'Arthur'…this is really getting to America, isn't it? "No you are not, Alfred Jones." England said while laying a hand on the other country's shoulder and spinning him around at the same time. They made eye contact while that happened, which caused England to blush a bit. America just looked at him in bewilderment. Then America hugged him in the middle of the rain and allowed a few tears to slide down his face. "Oh, Artie…these were going to be the best fireworks that we've ever even thought of doing, and…" he began trailing off. "Sh…I promise we will remake them." England said, and America tightened his grip and looked up, tears still flowing. "You really m-mean it, A-Arth..." he began to say but then got cut off by Arthur's lips meeting his. Then the kiss stopped. "Yes…I mean it, Alfred. I don't want to see you like this." England softly whispered into his ear, which caused America to intensely blush. "There's your fireworks for this year, guys! The fireworks came early, too." Hungary said with a wink, popping out of nowhere closing a camera lens.


	4. The Midnight Kiss

It was New Year's Eve and everyone decided to do something different. They went to England's house, and instead of having wine, they all had tea. Though nobody was drunk, it was still a pretty good party. Everyone was laughing and talking. Then America noticed England and his cheeks tinged a bit. He walked over to him nervously. "Hey…E-England." he said. "Oh? Why hello, Alfred." England said with a smile. That only made it worse. America couldn't breathe as England just leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them, then stopped. America had to keep his cool, he couldn't let Arthur see what he was doing to him. Then he accidentally spilled his tea on England's lap because he wasn't paying attention. "AGH, FUCK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL WAS THAT FOR?" England screamed and America almost yelled at his own clumsiness. "I-I'm sorry! I'll, uh…help. Hold on." America stuttered. Great. Now he's gonna be hated by England for spilling tea on him.

Then America got a bunch of rags and paper towels and began trying to get the tea off of England's leg. England just stared intently watching America try to get the tea off of him. Any other time, if America was rubbing his leg like that, he'd… "Curse you, Arthur Kirkland!" he whispered to himself. "What did you say?" America inquired. "Oh, uhm, nothing." he hastily replied. England began blushing as America gave a cough and handed him the rag. England looked down. Yeah…let's just say that America can't help get the tea off of the jeans there, considering where it was at. "T-thanks." he stuttered. "Uh. No problem." America said. Then there was an awkward silence. Then he looked over at America's cup. "Oh…the rest of the tea that you had…ended up on my lap. I can get you some more." he said. "Really? Thanks." America said, his face brightening up. Then England filled the cup mostly with tea, then added some of this very strong wine he got the other day. He added a lot of sugar in it as well, so Alfred wouldn't be able to tell. Wait…what does he think he is doing about to drug the person he loves? Well, about to drug America. He just quickly chugged it down and got another cup and poured tea in there. "Sorry for the hold up." he said with a smile, handing America his tea. "There was a hold up?" America replied with a smirk. God, he is cute. England put on one of America's favorite songs, "To Live and Let Go" by All Time Low, and turned it up.

Alfred kicked back on the couch and began humming the song. "Kid, you're a cut above…always just a cut above the rest." England began singing. "If there's something left to be learned, then my time is running. Why should I waste it all, wasted on you?" he joined in. "I shouldn't be trusted to live and let go!" England sang. "When the last of my cities have burned, then what's left in nothing." he sang. "Why did I waste it all, wasted all on you?" England sang. "I couldn't been trusted…to live and let go." he sang. He didn't know that England knew this song so well! "I didn't know you knew that song, Artie." he said. "You said it was one of your favorites, so of course I learned it." England said a little slurred. No…his speech being that screwed up, Arthur must be a little drunk. He won't remember any of this, then. America just sat there blushing at that statement. "You're beautiful strange, defiantly brash. Be careful now." England whispered, then kissed his neck. America blushed even harder. Then the clock hit midnight, and then he kissed England, which took the drunk country by surprise at first, then made him laugh. "Well, of course. It is twelve o'clock." England said with a smirk, emphasizing his sexy accent. "…Arthur." he said. Then they kissed again.


End file.
